LOST HEAVEN
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Aún cuando todo es tan real el alquimista de la flama se da cuenta de cuanto la necesita. Deseaba permanecer a su lado por siempre pero despues de todo él también es parte de los sacrificios. Spoiler manga 100. Royai.


**LOST HEAVEN**

_ Spoiler...mucho spoiler del chp 100 del manga_

Atravesaban con un andar lento pero decidido los largos pasillos de aquella encrucijada. A fullmetal se le veía más calmado y seguro avanzando de pronto adelante del grupo, Scar a solo unos pasos detrás del chico se movía con la misma ligereza con que había comenzado el día, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y su rostro ceñudo, un poco corbado miraba siempre al frente, hacía su objetivo.

Más atrás como si alquimista y prófugo supieran algo que era evidente y sin embargo no podían confirmar y pretendían ignorar, puesto que era algo que no les concernía. Habían adelantado a propósito dejando a la pareja de militares rezagados algunos metros.

La rubia francotiradora desvió su vista hacía su compañero, aún sentía sus sentimientos demasiado frescos para preguntarse en que momento ese amor por él había sido superior a ella dejándolos fluir con libertad. Aquellas palabras mientras Roy trataba de eliminar a envy, donde ella notó como lentamente la cordura abandonaba al alquimista habían sido dichas con una total sinceridad, movidas en parte por la desesperación y aún cuando sonaron como una clara demostración de sus sentimientos no se avergonzaba de nada. Porque después de todo su amado coronel avanzaba una vez más junto a ella.

Aquel pensamiento reavivó sus sentimientos, sus ojos sin darse cuenta se llenaron de lágrimas, giró su rostro de nuevo a él y sonrió agradecida por poder permanecer a su lado un tiempo más.

Pero Roy no notó ese gesto, porque sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado de la nada y calló de rodillas, Riza se precipitó hacía él ofreciéndole su mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie pero él la rechazó con un suave gesto de su mano y sonriéndole se dirigió a ella.

**-"Estoy bien teniente, solo necesito unos minutos para recobrar mis energías"-**

La chica pasó del asombró a la complacencia, acompañó a su compañero a la esquina donde el hombre se dejó caer recargando su espalda sobre la pared y sin decirle algo más cerró los ojos. Sin estar conciente hasta ese momento de lo exhausto que se encontraba.

Su cuerpo se volvió tan pesado que no hizo ningún intento por moverse, a pesar de la situación se dejó llevar por su propia fatiga.

El lugar donde se encontraban lucía extrañamente iluminado aún cuando tenía la certeza que seguían bajo tierra, no sabía en que momento Edward había desaparecido del grupo; tal vez ellos se habían adelantado demasiado apartándose del chico pero Scar y su teniente lo acompañaban, el lugar se cimbró alrededor de ellos antes de ser atacados, sin comprender como pasó fueron fácilmente derrotados.

Las figuras a su alrededor eran formas etéreas no reconocía ningún rostro, no había una esencia que le indicara que justo en ese lugar perdería su vida. Del silencio después del alborotó le llegó con claridad una voz, el cinismo en sus palabras asqueaban a Roy, no alcanzaba a entenderlas pero ese timbre resultaba demasiado molesto.

Entonces se vio a su mismo respondiendo y al segundo le llegó la nada, pasó tan rápido que creía se trataba de una cruel broma del destino. Aquella vez no pudo hacer nada por evitar la muerte de su amigo, tampoco estuvo presente y aún así dolía como si el hecho hubiera sido ayer. Pero ahora frente a sus atónitos ojos y de nuevo sin poder hacer algo la persona que no hace mucho le regresó las esperanzas, trayéndolo de nuevo a la vida con su hermoso rostro lloroso y aquellas palabras que él tanto había deseado escuchar moría frente a él.

Algo brotó de sus labios y no supo si alguien lo escuchaba o no, tampoco le importó aquel hecho porque sin saber como su pecho era atravesado con un hierro ardiendo, el dolor no tardó en extenderse hasta su garganta, después de forcejear con algo quedó libre para echar a correr hasta ella. La tomó entre sus brazos sin saber como actuar; por primera vez en su vida era incapaz de coordinar, su mente se había desconectado y si su cuerpo aún se movía era por meros impulsos que sus músculos aún atinaban a realizar.

Hace algunos minutos mientras sentía su calidez junto a él, escuchando con agrado la suave respiración de su compañera y el firme sonido de sus botas andando a su lado, le regalaron la oportunidad de soñar con que haría una vez aquello terminara.

A pesar de sus actos, de no ser capaz de contenerse en el momento necesario y cuando estuvo a punto de perder la razón Riza le devolvió la calma, había escuchado dominado por la ira la dulce y desesperada voz de la mujer, sus palabras bastaron para calmar su sed de venganza, para permitirle a su corazón latir de nuevo y llenarse de esa candidez natural que ella emanaba.

Por primera vez se sentía complacido con su vida, desde que conoció a la mujer un sentimiento ajeno a las reglas de la milicia y ajeno a su propia naturaleza se gestaba lentamente en su corazón. La amaba de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, por eso la retenía a su lado; él se decía y le hacia creer a los demás que necesitaba alguien que cuidara su espalda y nadie mejor que ella para esa labor, lo cierto era que él terminaba cuidándola.

Creía haber encontrado el paraíso a su lado, cierto que aún no realizaban sus metas pero juntos recorriendo ese interminable camino algún día lo hallarían de eso no les quedaba la menor duda. Podía tener la certeza que a su lado todo era posible, ningún obstáculo los detendría porque ninguno de los dos se dejaría vencer, y si uno caía el otro tendería su mano para ponerlo de pie y juntos seguir avanzando.

Roy sabía que por ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, pretendía realizar tantas cosas a su lado que poco pensó en aquel obstáculo. Finalmente todas sus metas, sus anhelos y sueños fueron fácilmente arrasados por la muerte, aquello que ninguno de los dos contempló en sus planes.

Y así el paraíso que tanto había buscado se perdía. A su alrededor todo se desvanecía y poco le importaba. Porque había soñado con algún día poder decirle que la amaba que su mayor deseo no era ser fuhrer sino estar con ella, seguir los pasos de su amigo y hacer una familia; nadie podría negar que sus sentimientos por ella fuesen falsos; la amaba tanto que poco le importaban las mofas que su madre adoptiva le gastaba.

Esperaba algún día ser capaz de besar sus labios, acercar su rostro al suyo y mientras exploraba con sus labios su cuello aspirar el dulce aroma que su cabello despedía, sentir bajo el suyo su cuerpo, grabarse con sus manos la calidez de su cuerpo. Pero notaba pedazos de sus sonrisas y sabía que ella ya no se encontraba en el mismo paraíso que habían soñado.

Supo que solo le quedaba aferrarse a algo que nunca tuvo, con su muerte él lo perdía todo. Tal vez mañana; cuando todo terminará, le regalaría un ramo de rosas rojas y le diría adiós.

Sintió deslizarse por su rostro algunas lágrimas y el dolor de su pecho se volvió más intenso, le faltaba la respiración, antes de creerse perdido alguien sacudía su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que tragaba de nuevo aire y su voz estaba ahí de nuevo a su lado.

**-"Coronel es hora de irnos, debemos seguir, Ed y Scar nos esperan adelante"-**Le dijo la mujer que no se había apartado de su lado.

Riza notó como el alquimista la miraba con sorpresa, como si se tratase de una ilusión lo interrogó con la mirada antes que formular la pregunta.

Roy se puso de pie tan rápido rodeando con sus brazos su cuerpo que Hawkeye no comprendida nada, aún así el calor del hombre le devolvía la fuerza y ganas de continuar siempre al frente.

**-"Teniente, por favor debe jurarme que nunca me dejara solo"-**Soltó de pronto y su tonó de voz le pareció demasiado cruel a Riza.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos su espalda y se pegó un poco más a él, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos le respondió.

**-"Si te acompañábamos debíamos jurarte que regresaríamos con vida. Olvidas tu palabras cuando escapamos por el alcantarillado"-**Le recordó al tiempo que refrendaba su promesa.

Roy la miró a los ojos y aún cuando no lo dijo le agradeció esa fortaleza y confianza con que se manejaba la mujer, besó su frente e ignorando el rostro incrédulo de la rubia empezó a caminar.

Más tarde reconocería la voz del científico que le apremiaba para realizar sus planes como la misma que escuchara en su sueño.

-FIN-

* * *

Haber, mi lento regreso a esta sección con mi pareja no.1 royai.. Este one-shot fue una inspiración que llegó a mi esta mañana pero hasta ahora lo pude hacer xD, ayer me llegaron los spoiler que me traumó leí el manga aún en japonés cosa que no hago casi nunca y OMG, que le pasa al mundo.

Bno aquí saco mi trauma, decidí hacerlo de esta manera como un mal sueño para Roy que puede convertirse en realidad porque no quiero ser ave de mal agüero y dejar a mi amado Roy sin su amada Riza, espero que Hiromu piense igual y no haga nada malo jaja.

Por primera vez tuve varios títulos para este fic, pero se pueden dar cuenta tiene muchas cosas inspiradas en la canción de laruku, así que ahí esta espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**

**P.D. ¡¡¡Riza no mueras!!!!**


End file.
